In recent years, electronic devices (for example, multifunctional mobile communication terminals such as smartphones) are achieving ever higher performance. In keeping with this trend, a locking structure that locks a battery cover onto a body for storing a battery pack in the body has been developed from various aspects.
For example, since an electronic device such as a smartphone is small in size and portable, the user may inadvertently drop the electronic device. Accordingly, it is strongly desired that the locking structure fully prevents the battery pack from jumping out of the device body.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for further securing the fixed state of a battery cover. Specifically, as schematically shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 of Patent Literature 1, it discloses a structure in which the battery cover is attached to or removed from a housing by the rotation of a locking member 9. Note that FIG. 9 of Patent Literature 1 shows the unlocked state and FIG. 10 of Patent Literature 1 shows the locked state.